


Follow Me

by completelypeanuts



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26281657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/completelypeanuts/pseuds/completelypeanuts
Summary: "The time has come. Follow Me."
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	Follow Me

Stiles is typing at his laptop, glasses perched on his nose in the middle of the night, and the next thing he knows, he's lying on his floor, computer chair haphazardly knocked. His phone is blaring loudly what sounds like the emergency alert system. Heart still pounding from the scare of the loud alarm, he reaches over and grabs his phone from the desk expecting to see a new amber alert or missing elderly person announcement. Instead, his whole face crinkles in confusion as he sees the capital letters across his screen from the Emergency Alert System:

SEEK SHELTER IMMEDIATELY. THIS IS NOT A DRILL.

The lights shut off in his room. He scrambles up and looks out the window, but the streetlights are out too. He checks back on his screen and googles the message to see if there has been a hack or something. Is Anonymous back? Is this a nation-wide prank? But when get tries to search, there is no signal. He looks at the bars and the wifi on his screen. Nothing.

"Wolf?" he asks as he turns on the flashlight on his phone and heads to the living room. In the dark, he can see Wolf on the couch, looking out the window, ears alert with a low growl coming from him.

As he gets closer, Wolf turns around, eyes flashing red. Stiles startles and stops in his tracks. Wolf looks down, almost looking resigned. When he looks up, he's determined. 

“The time has come. Follow me,” a voice says in his head. 

Stiles startles again, flashing his phone around looking for the source but finds no one. He lands back again on Wolf. His mouth didn't even move. He doesn't know how he knows this, but he is 100% certain that that is what Wolf's voice would sound like if he had a voice.

"Follow me," it says again.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt: Your phone receives an emergency alert that tells you to seek shelter immediately. Your pet slowly walks up to you, looks you dead in the eye, and says, “The time has come. Follow Me.”


End file.
